


[Fanvid] Suddenly

by sbisque



Category: The Affair (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first 'The Affair' video. It's a romantic video about Noah and Alison. I love the series and am stunned that there are hardly any fan videos out there for it so I'm working on several.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Suddenly

**Author's Note:**

> No, I am not romanticizing infidelity, I am romanticizing Noah and Alison because I like them.

[Suddenly (A Noah-Alison 'The Affair' Fan Video)](http://vimeo.com/119566417) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
